Más allá de los sueños
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Serie de drabbles]. El viaje en la región de Kalos debía concluir. Y como los senderos que se separan, cada uno debía continuar con sus propios sueños. [Inclinación Geekchicshipping].
1. Prólogo parte uno

¡Hola, queridos lectores! He aquí un aporte a la pequeña (casi nula) comunidad Geekchic.

No puedo recordar el momento exacto en el que pasé del Amourshipping al Geekchicshipping, pero me parece una ship muy tierna en realidad. Clemont es un personaje muy dulce y Serena tristemente no obtuvo el brillo que merecía.

Espero ésta historia les sea de agrado. ¡Me voy a esforzar mucho!

 **Aclaraciones:** Pokémon XY &Z es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri y la compañía Game Freak.

Comments pls!

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **Prólogo parte uno.**

Todo había comenzado con un fuerte portazo en su casa, en Pueblo Vaniville. Los pasos apresurados de Serena, que más bien parecían una carrera desenfrenada, hicieron que Grace, su madre, abandonara preocupada la cocina.

—¡Por Dios, Serena! —la mujer se quejó—, ¿qué tienes ahora?

—¡Decidí irme a Kanto! —gritó la aludida, apunto de subir las escaleras.

En las manos cargaba una maleta vacía.

Las palabras de la performer salieron tan rápido que a Grace le tomó unos segundos poder entenderlas.

—¡Un momento! —pero su reacción posterior fue inmediata—, ¿cómo es eso de que te piensas ir a Kanto? ¿Acaso Clemont y Bonnie también van?

Serena detuvo sus pasos a mitad de la escalera, mirándola con cautela.

—N-no… ellos se quedan.

—¿Entonces? —Grace puso una mirada severa.

—E-es que Ash… se va de Kalos, y yo…

—Serena, entiendo tus sentimientos —la interrumpió con voz seria—, ¡pero piensa más en ti misma! Acepté que abandonaras las carreras Rhyhorn porque te vi en serio con lo de ser una performer. ¿Ahora también piensas abandonar eso?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó—, e-es sólo que yo…

—En Kanto no existen esos espectáculos aún. Piensa en lo que sentirán tus Pokémon también.

La sola imagen de Delphox, Pancham y Sylveon disfrutando de la última exhibición en la que habían participado la hizo dudar.

—¡¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?! —explotó, apretando con fuerza los puños y con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos—, ¡no quiero que se vaya!

—Para empezar sería una buena idea decirle cómo te sientes —la mayor le clavó la mirada.

—P-pero…

—Si él corresponde tus sentimientos, entonces la distancia no será un impedimento hasta que los dos alcancen sus propios objetivos.

—Mamá… —la voz de Serena salió bajita, como en un susurro.

—Abandona ésas absurdas de irte, cariño —finalmente la voz de Grace se suavizó, a medida que subía las escaleras para acercarse a su hija—. Enfrenta las cosas como una orgullosa mujer.

—¿Y… si no me corresponde?

—Él se estará perdiendo de una bella y talentosa chica —le sonrió, pero la respuesta no pareció convencer a Serena—. Escucha Serena, él es tu primer amor, pero eso no significa que sea el último. Son… cosas por las que todos tenemos que pasar.

—¿Incluso tú?

—Incluso yo —asintió con ternura.

Serena llevó el dorso de su mano hasta su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento. Entregó la maleta a su madre y después subió a su habitación a cambiarse; el vuelo de Ash partiría en poco tiempo.

Grace sólo pudo suspirar en silencio.

 _¿Con qué corazón podía decirle que… el primer amor siempre suele fracasar?_


	2. Prólogo parte dos

¡Segunda parte del prólogo!

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **Prólogo parte dos**

El aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose lucía en absoluta calma. La amplitud del edificio empequeñecía por completo la congestión de personas que entraban y salían del mismo. Los pasos de Serena retumbaron poco, sólo lo suficiente para captar la atención de sus amigos que aguardaban en la sala de espera.

—Serena, por fin llegaste —Ash habló primero.

—¡Lo siento! —contestó con la respiración agitada.

—Está bien —él sonrió meneando la cabeza—, todavía queda algo de tiempo, ¿verdad, Pikachu?

El roedor eléctrico asintió enérgicamente.

Serena apenas pudo sonreír.

—¿Y qué harás una vez llegues a Kanto? —Clemont preguntó curioso.

—¡Empezar desde el principio! —exclamó de repente, asustando a su amigo—, como cuando inicié mi viaje apuntaré a la Liga de Kanto —se explicó.

—¡Eso suena genial! —Bonnie apoyó emocionada.

—Me entusiasma volver a recorrer el camino con la experiencia que ahora tengo —continuó—, antes dependía mucho de las enseñanzas de Brock y los regaños de Misty.

Una incomodidad se apoderó de la performer.

—Ellos fueron tus primeros compañeros de viaje, ¿verdad? —la más pequeña lo miró con interés—. Y son Líderes de gimnasio, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Ash asintió emocionado—. ¡Son súper fuertes! Espero un día puedan conocerlos.

La menor de los hermanos asintió enérgica, comenzando a dar brincos por el lugar.

De pronto los altavoces del aeropuerto se encendieron, anunciando el pronto abordaje para el vuelo.

—Parece que es la hora —señaló Clemont.

—Sí.

Sin decirse más ambos estrecharon las manos.

—¡La próxima vez que nos veamos tengamos una batalla! —anunció el moreno.

—¡La estaré esperando entonces!

—Bonnie —Ash desvió la vista a la menor, que se aguantaba como podía las lágrimas—, cuida bien de Clemont hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡S-sí!

—Serena —y después la miró.

Todo se detuvo por un segundo.

—Ash, yo… —se apresuró ella.

Luego dirigió una mirada nerviosa al Líder de gimnasio.

—Bonnie, alejémonos un poco —susurró el rubio.

—¿Por qué?

—Parece ser algo entre Ash y Serena —respondió.

De inmediato la rubia comprendió.

—¿Eh? —el moreno miró por encima del hombro de Serena—, ¿por qué se van ya? —preguntó mirando a los hermanos alejarse.

—Ash —Serena volvió a captar su atención—, quiero decirte que…

Los altavoces volvieron a repetir la indicación de abordaje; y Ash la miraba tan expectante que la ponía aún más nerviosa.

—Que… ¡m-me gustas!

 _Y ahí estaba._ Su corazón latía como loco, escandalosamente; sus piernas temblaban, pero extrañamente sus hombros se sentían bien. _Sueltos, relajados._

—A mí también me gustas, Serena. Eres una buena amiga —él le sonrió bobamente.

Pero algo no cuadraba en sus palabras. ¿Acaso había malinterpretado su confesión? ¿Entonces debía haberlo dicho de forma más explícita? ¿La estaría rechazando quizá? Un sinfín de interrogantes apareció en su mente en un instante.

—¡Esfuérzate para ser la Reina de Kalos!

—P-pero…

—¿Uhm?

—¡N-no, nada! —negó apresurada—. Tú también esfuérzate con la Liga Pokémon.

El entrenador asintió.

Los altavoces repitieron por última vez la indicación de abordaje. Lentamente él y Pikachu comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, alzando las manos como despedida.

ɞ

Una vez que el avión abandonó la pista, Clemont y Bonnie volvieron a acercarse. Serena había permanecido estática mientras lo observaba partir. _Parecía la escena de una película de amor… sólo que no con un final feliz._

Bonnie tironeó con poca fuerza la mano de su hermano para expresarle su preocupación.

—Serena… —Clemont la llamó con sutileza. Luego observó que ella comenzaba a temblar—. Está bien, sólo déjalo salir.

En un instante el cuerpo de la castaña se dejó caer al piso, sus manos intentaban inútil y desesperadamente limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Serena, n-no llores —Bonnie intentó consolarla, pero ella también comenzaba a llorar.

Clemont se inclinó hacia ambas, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana y posando la otra mano sobre el hombro de Serena.

—Lo volveremos a ver —les aseguró.

 _Pronto. Tarde. Pero lo volverían a ver._


	3. Despedida

¡Agradezco todos los comentarios que he recibido! De verdad espero escribir una gran historia que todos disfruten. :)

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **DREAM #1: "Despedida"**

Regresar a Vaniville en ésas condiciones no era la mejor opción. En especial cuando no quería encontrarse con el rostro de su madre —con ésa expresión comprensiva de _"sabía que esto pasaría"_ — y una plática que en esos momentos era lo último que deseaba.

Permanecer en la Torre Prisma, desahogándose bajo el cobijo de sus amigos parecía ser una mejor idea.

—Serena… —Bonnie la llamó con preocupación.

Las dos estaban sentadas en las gradas del gimnasio. Delphox, fuera de su pokébola, también hizo un ruidito para llamar su atención. La aludida levantó la mirada, _ojos rojos e hinchados._

La más pequeña guardó silencio, de pronto no sabía qué decirle.

—Serena —la voz de Clemont entrando por la arena se hizo presente—, aquí tienes.

En sus manos traía una caja de pañuelos.

" _Irónico"_ pensó ella. Por un pañuelo en su infancia habían nacido sus sentimientos por Ash.

—Gracias —los tomó.

El rubio se sentó gradas más abajo, observándola con atención. _Más preocupación_ que otra cosa. Luego de percatarse de ello, Serena se hundió en su lugar avergonzada.

—Hermano, Serena —Bonnie habló con voz pensativa—, nosotros… ¿nos seguiremos viendo?

La pregunta parecía estar de sobra. Sin embargo su eje central había regresado a Kanto, ¿quién entonces les aseguraba que se mantendrían en contacto entre sí?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —la castaña se apresuró a contestar, exaltada. Los dos hermanos la miraron con sorpresa—, no quiero separarme de ustedes.

—Así es —Clemont les sonrió—, todavía podemos vernos. Aunque no sea a menudo, sabemos dónde encontrarnos.

—Qué bien —la menor respiró aliviada. Un segundo después algo la hizo respingar—. Pero Serena… ¿eso significa que ahora viajarás tú sola?

—E-eso parece.

—Hermano, ¿no podemos viajar con ella? —Bonnie lo miró esperanzada.

Los ojos de la performer también brillaron por un instante, no obstante Clemont negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—El acuerdo con papá era que viajaríamos hasta que Ash se fuese de Kalos —explicó sereno—, tengo que volver a mis responsabilidades como Líder de gimnasio. En verdad, lo lamento.

—Es cierto —Serena asintió—, tú también tienes tus responsabilidades. No puedo arrastrarte por mi egoísmo.

—¿P-puedo ir yo con ella? —la rubia volvió a hablar.

—Creo que papá se opondría…

—No te preocupes —Serena posó su mano sobre el hombro de Bonnie—, estaré bien. Lo prometo.

Bonnie hizo un gesto compungida.

Un repentino ruido captó la atención de los tres, el Holovisor (poco usado) de Serena estaba sonando. Apenas lo observó sus ojos se volvieron acuosos nuevamente.

—Clemont, ¿te importaría contestar? —preguntó pasándoselo con prisa.

—E-está bien…

La petición le pareció extraña en un principio, pero después la comprendió. Era una llamada de Grace, la madre de Serena.

Dudoso contestó.

—¡Serena! ¿Estás bien? —la mujer mayor gritó—, ¡me tienes preocupada!

—A-ahh, señora Grace —el rubio balbuceó poniéndose rojo—, Serena está bien. E-está en el gimnasio con Bonnie y conmigo.

—¿Clemont? —cuestionó intrigada—, ¿por qué no contestó Serena?

—Ella… —y volteó a verla.

Otra vez estaba llorando, con el rostro hundido entre las piernas, y Bonnie y Delphox intentando consolarla.

—Está un poco indispuesta —contestó por fin.

—Está llorando, ¿no es así?

—Sí… desde que salimos del aeropuerto.

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado.

—Clemont, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—S-sí.

—¿Puedes acompañar a Serena de vuelta a Vaniville? —pidió—, me preocupa que regresa sola en ése estado.

—No hay problema —medio sonrió.

—Gracias.

Luego la comunicación se cortó.

—¿Qué pasó? —Serena lo miró con duda una vez que regresó.

—Está preocupada —le dio una sonrisa comprensiva—, me pidió que te acompañe de vuelta a Vaniville.

—Mamá exagera todo —frunció el entrecejo. Su nariz enrojecida la hacía ver tierna—, puedo regresar sola.

—Sin embargo es algo que yo también quiero hacer —volvió a hablar él—, como dijo, me preocupa que regreses sola.

Serena observó a su compañero con cierta vergüenza, de pronto su rostro se sentía algo más caliente. Bonnie en cambio sonrió con repentino orgullo.

—Los dos te queremos mucho, Serena —la menor la tomó de la mano—, ¿verdad, hermano?

—¿Eh? —el rubio se apenó con la pregunta—. S-sí, es verdad.

La castaña sonrió luego de contemplarlos un par de segundos.

ɞ

Ambos salieron del gimnasio, en lo tanto Bonnie aguardó en la puerta.

—¿Tú no vienes? —Serena la miró con extrañeza.

—No —sonrió alegremente—, esperaré a papá aquí.

—Ya veo.

Serena regresó sobre sus pasos, para abrazar con fuerza a la menor.

—Fue divertido.

—Gracias por cuidarme todo el tiempo —Bonnie se aguantó las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Un instante después intentó poner un rostro serio—. Serena, cuando nos volvamos a ver hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—¿No me lo puedes pedir ahora?

—No —se rió traviesa—, tienes que esperar.

La castaña sólo la pudo ver con intriga.

ɞ

Las primeras casas de Pueblo Vaniville se fueron haciendo visibles antes del ocaso.

La conversación en todo el trayecto no había sido nada fluida; era un poco curioso, sin la presencia de Ash o de Bonnie, en realidad se hablaban poco.

Aunque muy seguramente el estado de Serena también influía en esos momentos.

—Perdón —ella habló de pronto—, me has acompañado hasta aquí y yo apenas te he dirigido la palabra.

—No te preocupes por eso —le sonrió—, comprendo cómo te sientes.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta… de lo que siento por Ash?

Aquella pregunta lo incomodó por alguna razón.

—Tu atención y preocupación por él eran constantes —respondió con calma—, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo notásemos.

—Entonces —su semblante se decayó de nuevo—, ¿por qué él no lo notó?

Clemont miró al frente. Delante de ellos Delphox y Luxray aparentemente "conversaban".

—No sé responder a ésa pregunta —su voz era firme. Serena volteó a verlo con intriga—, simplemente no sé qué decirte.

—Te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo, perdóname.

—No necesitas disculparte —volvió a sonreírle.

Ambos llevaron las miradas de vuelta al camino, comenzaban a adentrarse en Vaniville. La casa de Serena no estaba lejos de la entrada del pueblo, por lo que pudieron observar la silueta de Grace esperando afuera. En cuanto los vio alzó las manos como saludo.

—Llegamos —el rubio volteó a verla.

—Sí… —ella agachó la mirada por un segundo. Luego volteó a verlo—. A pesar de todo, nuestro viaje fue divertido. Aprendí muchas cosas gracias a ustedes.

—Yo también puedo decir lo mismo —Clemont asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ya no eres una novata, _challenger_ —sonrió—. Se supone que debo decir algo así como Líder de gimnasio —rió apenado.

Serena soltó una risita divertida.

—Bueno —volteó a ver a su madre—, debo ir.

—Por supuesto.

Delphox sonrió despidiéndose primero, para después avanzar a donde Grace. La performer se sonrojó un poco, nadie nunca la había acompañado a casa, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Abrazarlo o algo así como en las películas?

Cuando se percató, su compañero le había extendido la mano.

—Nos vemos —dijo él.

—Nos vemos.

Y ambos estrecharon las manos como despedida.


	4. Incluso a él

¡Agradecimientos infinitos a todos los que dejan comentarios! Poco a poco las cosas entre estos dos se irán dando.

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **DREAM #2: "Incluso a él"**

Después de _su_ partida pasaron los días.

Serena había estado tan distraída pensando en lo que _podría haber sido_ e imaginando situaciones románticas en las que Ash regresaba a Kalos por ella, que inevitablemente se había desentendido de otras cuestiones.

Por un instante incluso consideró la idea de confesarse de nuevo, mediante un email. _Las relaciones a distancia_ no podían ser del todo malas, al menos podría verlo a través de una pantalla y seguir hablando con él. Pero en seguida la idea le pareció terrible.

¿Qué pensaría Ash de ella? ¿Y si no le correspondía y no volvía a verlo? No podría tolerarlo. Ésas cosas debían decirse de frente.

Cuando Fletchling picoteó su cabeza para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, la ojiazul frunció el entrecejo, comenzando a perseguirlo por la habitación.

—¡Serena! —la voz de Grace se escuchó desde la cocina—, ¡no es bueno estar flojeando tanto tiempo!

—Pero todavía estoy descansando de mi viaje —refunfuñó en voz baja. Un viaje por todo Kalos no era algo que se podía hacer en un día. Luego observó su mochila, abandonada en el suelo—. ¡Está bien, voy a desempacar!

Su mano entró hasta el fondo de la pequeña mochila rosa, encontrando por ahí un papel suelto. La performer pestañeó un par de veces, no recordaba qué podía ser eso; extrañada lo tomó. Era la fotografía que se habían sacado en ciudad Geosenge, con Korrina la Líder del gimnasio de Shalour, mientras buscaban la megapiedra de Lucario.

La observó con detenimiento, a propósito se había recorrido unos pequeños pasos para estar más cerca de Ash. En su mesita de noche reposaban unas tijeras, las contempló por un instante. La idea de cortar la fotografía pasó por su mente.

—No Serena —recapacitó.

Después la pegó en un mural de su pared.

ɞ

Para cuando terminó de desempacar estaba próxima la hora del almuerzo. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al jardín trasero de la casa, donde seguramente Delphox y los demás estarían jugando.

Salió y efectivamente ahí estaban, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —de inmediato su mirada se posó en su primer Pokémon.

Delphox hizo un ruidito, como intentando explicar la situación, para después regresar la mirada a Pancham y Sylveon que lucían decaídos. La castaña ladeó la cabeza y luego se inclinó para quedar más o menos a la altura de los Pokémon.

—Pancham, Sylveon —les llamó consternada—, ¿qué ocurre?

Pancham hizo unos movimientos exagerados, señalando la cesta con macarones y pokelitos que su entrenadora llevaba consigo.

—¿Quieres uno…?

Él negó resoplando molesto. Delphox rodó los ojos y después se acercó a él, colocándole unas cuantas hojas en la cabeza.

—Así… pareces un Chespin —murmuró. Después lo entendió—. Eso es. ¿Extrañas a Chespin?

El Pokémon panda bufó graciosamente, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Entonces —la artista miró a Sylveon—, extrañas a Bunnelby.

Sylveon decayó un poquito más como respuesta.

—Entiendo —les sonrió conmovida—, extrañan a sus amigos.

La imagen de Ash sonriéndole volvió a aparecer en su cabeza, haciéndole escocer los ojos. Luego la de Bonnie y Clemont juntos.

—Yo también los extraño —dijo—, extraño tanto a Ash, quisiera que estuviera aquí y que siguiéramos viajando juntos… pero él tiene un sueño, y no puede abandonarlo…

Los tres Pokémon se alarmaron por el semblante de su entrenadora. Serena se dio cuenta y movió las manos, restándole importancia.

—Claro que también extraño a Bonnie, era muy divertido jugar con ella y con Dedenne, platicar por las noches, hacer adornos para su cabello, cuidarla… ¡Es una buena amiga! —sonrió entusiasmada—. Incluso extraño a Clemont.

La frase misma la sorprendió de una extraña manera. Por supuesto que le tenía alta estima, como él la tenía con ella; pero extrañar particularidades de él era un tanto sorpresivo. Clemont no era del todo afín a sus gustos.

—Sí —asintió pensándolo bien—, sus inventos terminan explotando, pero otras veces han funcionado de lo mejor. Es un buen chico, es inteligente, amable y considerado. No por nada es un Líder de gimnasio, supongo —sonrió—. Además aprendí muchas cosas de él también.

Los tres Pokémon se observaron entre sí, con cierta curiosidad.

—Si un día estamos cerca de ciudad Lumiose vayamos a visitarlos —ellos asintieron con emoción.

ɞ

Cuando Serena regresó a su habitación volvió a contemplar la fotografía. El rostro de Clemont estaba tan tenso que lo hacía ver gracioso. Por un instante se planteó la meta de conseguir quitarle el miedo a las cámaras y obtener una buena imagen de él.


	5. Llamada

Poco a poco ésta historia comienza a llegarle a más personas. Me siento feliz por eso. :')

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **DREAM #3: "Llamada"**

Las herramientas producían un sonido metálico al chocar entre sí, en veces también sucedía alguna explosión dentro del taller. Nada fuera de lo común en la Torre Prisma, sólo Clemont trabajando. Bonnie entró luego, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los mofletes inflados.

—Hermano, ¿cuándo dejarás de trabajar? —preguntó con enfado en su voz.

—Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda antes de que el gimnasio vuelva a abrir —el mayor respondió sin perder la concentración.

—Pero falta mucho para eso —la rubia rebatió con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Para mí es poco —rió.

La menor se sentó en un banquito de por ahí cerca. Durante unos segundos todo lo que se escuchó fue el ruido de la herramienta.

—Y al final no pude encontrarte una esposa —Bonnie volvió a hablar.

Clemont soltó su herramienta.

—¡E-eso no era necesario para empezar! —replicó con las mejillas rosas.

—¡Ah! —ella sonrió entusiasmada, meciendo las piernas e ignorando a su hermano—, ¿alguna de las chicas te gustó?

El rostro del rubio pasó de un rosa a un rojo brillante.

—E-en general todas las chicas son bonitas —respondió desviando la mirada—, pero no quiero una esposa aún. Además eso no es tu asunto.

Bonnie lo observó fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo.

—Entonces sí te gustó alguien.

—¡Te digo que no!

—Pues yo creo que sí pero no quieres admitirlo —después le enseñó la lengua.

Clemont iba a replicar de nuevo cuando un sonido atrajo la atención de ambos. El enorme monitor en la habitación mostraba el ícono de una llamada entrante. El mayor dejó la herramienta a un lado, dirigiéndose a contestar.

—¡Hola!

El rostro sonriente de un muchacho y su Pikachu apareció en pantalla.

—¡Ash! —los dos hermanos sonrieron.

—¿Qué tal están todos?

—Nosotros estamos bien —Clemont respondió—, ¿cómo estás tú?

—Bien —sonrió—, acabo de llegar al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta.

—Pero te fuiste hace días —señaló Bonnie.

—Eso es porque para llegar a Kanto tuvo que haber pasado por otras regiones —le explicó su hermano.

—Entonces, entonces —la rubia se apresuró a hablar nuevamente—, Ash, ahí tienes más Pokémon, ¿verdad?

Antes de que el moreno pudiera responder, un Bayleef lo atropelló con euforia. Clemont miró con sorpresa, mientras Bonnie puso los ojos brillantes.

—¡Ahh, qué linda!

—Sí… —Ash se levantó con dificultad debido a las muestras de afecto de Bayleef—, el Profesor cuida de mis otros Pokémon aquí.

—¡Quiero conocerlos!

—¡Sería genial que vengan a Kanto! Seguro a mis Pokémon les agradará conocerlos.

—Por supuesto que iremos un día —Clemont se mostró entusiasmado también.

Unos minutos después la llamada finalizó.

Bonnie comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con Dedenne en sus manos, mientras canturreaba emocionada lo divertido que sería conocer el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Clemont en tanto se quedó algo pensativo.

—¿Qué? —la menor se detuvo a verlo.

—Ah —él la miró—, sólo me preguntaba si Ash habría hablado con Serena también.

—¿Y por qué no la llamas?

—E-es cierto.

Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, sentía las mejillas calientes y las manos sudorosas. En todos sus años de vida no recordaba haber llamado (específicamente) a una chica para platicar.

—¿Qué haces? —Bonnie lo miró confundida—, sólo marca.

—¡En eso estoy!

Apretó un botón del teclado y el mismo ícono de llamada apareció en la pantalla. Bonnie y Dedenne se escondieron con sigilo detrás de una de las tantas máquinas que había por ahí.

—¿Hola?

El rostro de la artista apareció.

—Ho-hola Serena.

—Clemont —le sonrió con extrañeza—, qué sorpresa. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es sólo que… —antes de decirlo, lo pensó.

¿Y si Ash no había hablado con ella? La castaña pestañeó con confusión.

—¿Que qué?

—Ash habló conmigo hace unos minutos, llegó bien a Kanto —le informó. Serena primero sonrió pero después se quedó pensativa—. Me preguntaba si había hablado contigo también.

—No… aún no —sonrió apenas—, pero gracias por avisarme.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte —habló apresurada.

—¿Estás bien entonces? —preguntó.

—No creo… —murmuró decaída—. ¡Pero cambiando de tema! Parece que Pancham y Sylveon extrañan a Chespin y Bunnelby.

—Ellos están igual —Clemont sonrió.

—Antes de que empiece la Liga y las exhibiciones sería bueno que nos viéramos —propuso. Después analizó sus palabras—, c-con Bonnie y Dedenne también. Así nos podríamos ver de nuevo.

—Eso suena bien.

Para cuando la llamada finalizó, Bonnie salió de su escondite.

—Hermano, me gustaría que encontraras una esposa como Serena —le dijo.

Él permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, con el rostro a punto de explotarle por la vergüenza.

 _¿Una esposa como Serena?_

 _Eso no se podría…_


	6. Reunión

¡He vuelto después de una larga espera! Con la novedad de que Pokémon XY&Z está a punto de terminar.

En realidad tuve unos problemas de motivación y de organización. El anime me desajustó un par de cosas que tenía pensadas (por ejemplo, no esperaba que Sun & Moon fuera revelado y llevado a la animación) y otras cosas así. Así que de pronto no supe cómo continuar, pero he hecho una nueva planificación y ya no me siento tan perdida.

¡Agradezco a todos los lectores y a todas las personitas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejar algún comentario! :)

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **DREAM #4: "Reunión"**

Un dulce aroma invadió la cocina en su totalidad. Serena sacó del horno una (nueva) bandeja repleta de masa para pokelitos; Delphox y los demás los miraron con emoción. Lucían esponjosos.

—Con estos bastará —la ojiazul miró las otras bandejas que ya tenía—, ahora es tiempo de decorarlos.

Sus compañeros asintieron efusivos.

Grace entró a la cocina al poco rato, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de pokelitos que ya tenían hechos.

—¿No te parece que es mucho para ustedes cuatro? —preguntó intrigada.

—No son sólo para nosotros —Serena respondió sin mirarla, estaba concentrada en la decoración de uno de los postres—, son para Bonnie, Clemont y sus Pokémon —alzó la mirada y le sonrió animada.

La antigua corredora de Rhyhorn se sorprendió un poco por la sonrisa tan _"brillante"_ que su hija le había dado.

—Es cierto —sonrió en respuesta—, pareces muy animada.

—¡Sí! —la castaña asintió—. Es que son mis amigos… y los extraño.

Por un instante su semblante decayó, pero rápidamente se compuso.

Todos sabían a qué se debía.

ɞ

Habían acordado que la reunión sería en el bosque de Ciudad Santalune. Pueblo Vaniville era pequeño y fácil de atravesar, en comparación con la enorme capital de Kalos, Ciudad Lumiose; por lo que Serena llegó primero al lugar.

La performer acomodó un mantel en el césped y un pequeño florero en el centro. La canasta de pokelitos reposaba en una de las esquinas.

Casi de inmediato un arbusto se movió cerca de ahí; rápidamente Delphox y Pancham se pusieron en guardia.

—¡Chespin, no! —se escuchó.

Un Chespin salió corriendo en dirección a la canasta, pero Pancham se atravesó en su camino, chocando y provocando una pequeña colisión. Serena los miró con preocupación cuando ambos se estrellaron contra un árbol.

—¡Chespin, te dije que regresaras!

En seguida una pequeña mata de cabellos rubios salió del mismo arbusto.

—¡Serena!

—¡Bonnie, eres tú! —le sonrió ampliamente—, ¡Dedenne! —y también al pequeño roedor.

Luego ambas chicas corrieron a abrazarse.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —cuestionó la mayor confundida—. ¿Dónde está Clemont?

Antes de que Bonnie respondiera, Clemont apareció completamente exhausto.

—Ho-hola… —saludó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Hermano, eres tan lento —Bonnie suspiró.

ɞ

Tras la comida Bonnie se había ido a jugar con Dedenne, Pancham y Chespin; mientras Serena y Clemont limpiaban los restos.

—Así que Chespin salió corriendo cuando olió los pokelitos —Serena se rió—, es tan típico de él.

—Tus pokelitos le encantan —Clemont sonrió avergonzado.

—Pero tu comida es riquísima también —la castaña continuó—, ¿dónde aprendiste?

—Bueno… tuve tiempo para practicar —respondió indeciso—. Papá trabajaba todo el día y Bonnie era muy pequeña.

Serena pestañeó un par de veces, con cierta duda.

—¿Puedo preguntar por tu madre?

—Murió poco después de que Bonnie naciera —volteó a verla.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No te preocupes —negó moviendo las manos—. ¿Puedo preguntar yo por tu padre?

—Él se fue de viaje hace mucho tiempo —contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

Un silencio se instauró entre ambos.

Serena miró por un momento a Clemont con más atención, como siempre había estado al pendiente de Ash nunca había prestado atención a las facciones de su otro compañero.

Su cabello era de un brillante rubio, sus ojos de un claro azul y su sonrisa era seguramente la más amable que había visto en un chico. Inmediatamente pensó que tenía todos los atributos para ser popular con las chicas… de no ser porque era un genio apasionado a la ciencia; luego lo meditó bien, ésa era su esencia.

La que lo hacía ser él.

—¿Sucede algo? —Clemont la miró con duda cuando se percató de la mirada de la chica.

—¡N-no! —respondió apresurada.

Había sido atrapada mirándolo, _"¡qué vergüenza!"_ pensó.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó de pronto, para evitar cualquier otra pregunta—, saquémonos una foto —propuso enseñando su cámara.

El Líder de gimnasio se quedó en blanco.

—¡Una foto me parece bien! —Bonnie apareció con Dedenne en la cabeza, y Pancham y Chespin detrás de ella—. Anda di que sí, hermano.

—¡Sí! Apuesto a que quedará muy bien —Serena insistió.

—Pero no soy nada fotogénico… —el rubio se quejó—, mi rostro siempre se ve tenso.

—Entonces piensa en algo que sea agradable y te relajarás.

Clemont observó el rostro entusiasmado de su compañera y sintió que no podía decirle que no. Además parecía que no existía otra opción.

—Está bien —asintió por fin, desviando la mirada.

De la nada su rostro se sentía un poco caliente.

—" _Está bien, Clemont. Puedes hacerlo"_ —comenzó a mentalizarse—, _"sólo piensa en algo agradable… como la ciencia. Sí, un nuevo invento, ¿pero qué debería inventar ahora? ¡No, mejor no! Mi rostro lucirá muy raro"._

—Muy bien, entonces acomodémonos —las dos chicas lucían bastante felices.

—" _Mejor piensa en…"_

Y sonrió.

ɞ

De regreso en Pueblo Vaniville, Serena observó las fotografías que había tomado del día. Había un sinfín almacenadas en la memoria: Pancham y Chespin peleándose por el último pokelito, Luxray durmiendo tranquilamente, Delphox cuando hacían una presentación para los demás, Sylveon y Bunnelby, Bonnie y Dedenne, y una que otra selfie.

—" _Si tan sólo hubiera tenido la cámara cuando viajábamos con Ash"_ —pensó con pena.

Luego encontró la que buscaba.

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco por la sorpresa.

Clemont estaba al medio cargando a Chespin, ella a su costado cargando a Pancham y del otro lado Bonnie con Dedenne en la cabeza. Las dos chicas sonreían alegremente, mientras que Clemont tenía un gesto tímido pero suave y cálido a la vez.

—¡En realidad se ve muy linda! —sonrió animada.

Fletchling, que estaba en su habitación, la miró con duda.

—Me pregunto qué estaría pensando… —meditó.

Se sentía satisfecha y era una sensación muy agradable también.


	7. Queriendo seguir adelante

¡Alola!

He tardado en actualizar. En estos meses han pasado muchas cosas, concluí mis estudios y comencé a trabajar; hay días que llegó con muchas ideas pero con pocos ánimos de escribir y lo voy posponiendo. Pero hoy por fin me decidí a continuar con ésta historia que tanto me gusta.

Respecto al capítulo dejo otros comentarios abajo.

¡Agradecimientos súper especiales a todos los que leen! :)

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **DREAM #5: "Queriendo seguir adelante"**

Un mes después de que la vibrante Liga Kalos culminara, los escenarios para la Exhibición Pokémon volvieron a abrir sus puertas.

Serena se plantó delante del edificio que albergaría el primer espectáculo de la temporada, en el pequeño Pueblo Camphrier. Las calles parecían pasarelas repletas de bellas entrenadoras, que como ella aspiraban a conseguir la primera _Llave de la Princesa._

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios. Lo que más temía… estaba nerviosa.

¿De verdad podría hacerlo sola? Se cuestionó.

—Mira a quién tenemos por aquí —una voz familiar sonó tras ella.

Serena pegó un brinquito por la sorpresa.

—¡Miette!

La peliazul guiñó un ojo como saludo.

—Oye, ¿acaso no te hace falta compañía? —su rival preguntó, buscando a los lados—. ¿Dónde están Ash y los demás?

Serena y Miette no eran las mejores amigas de la historia. En realidad _probablemente_ ni siquiera eran amigas, más bien compañeras de escenario y rivales. Pero en ése momento Serena prefería su sarcástica compañía a la aterradora soledad, por lo que ambas terminaron sentadas en la cafetería del Centro Pokémon.

—Así que se fue —la peliazul dio un sorbo a su malteada de fresa.

—Tú también debes estar triste —la castaña hablaba cabizbaja—, después de todo Ash también te gustaba.

—En absoluto —Miette contestó de lo más tranquila, aunque observando a su rival con cierta curiosidad—. Ash es un buen chico, no hay duda de eso, pero no tengo ningún sentimiento por él. Además no parece ser de los que se queda en un mismo lugar, ¿verdad?

—No…

—Es fantástico que él persiga su sueño con tanto esmero, así que espero tú también hagas lo mismo, no te aferres tanto a la ausencia de alguien —enfatizó—. Toma esto como el consejo de un rival.

Sin decir una palabra más Miette se levantó de la silla de la cafetería, dejando a una consternada Serena.

ɞ

Justo al medio día la Exhibición Pokémon dio inicio. Monsieur Pierre apareció en el escenario, explicando al público el propósito de la competición y alabando a las concursantes del día; Klefki apareció poco después de él, sosteniendo la brillante llave de color plata y piedras ámbar.

La primera parte de la exhibición recaía en la premisa "Una Reina no es sólo bella e inteligente, sino fuerte también". Una batalla uno contra uno había sido el tema elegido para el agrado y sorpresa del público.

—¡Podemos hacerlo, Pancham! —Serena observó entusiasta a su compañero—, aprendimos muchas cosas de Ash, ¿verdad?

El rostro de cada una de las participantes apareció en pantalla, ocultándose y mezclándose después para comenzar el sorteo de batallas.

Un murmullo general se escuchó en los vestidores tras ver los resultados.

—Qué suerte tengo —Miette sonrió—, me cobraré lo que pasó en la primera ronda de la Clase Maestra, Serena.

—No pienso perder ante ti.

ɞ

Cuando los reflectores posaron su luz sobre Serena, su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza. Podía escucharlo perfectamente. Por un instante llevó la mirada hacia el público, no había nadie conocido. Extrañaba la presencia de Ash y de Pikachu apoyándola, de Bonnie gritando lo linda que se veía al bailar y de Clemont pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

" _¡Tranquilízate, por favor!"_

Entonces reaccionó.

Clemont y Bonnie no estarían ahí, pero seguro la estaban observando.

—¡Vamos a hacerlo, Pancham! —sonrió ampliamente y miró a su Pokémon.

Miette sonrió aliviada.

—¡Es nuestro turno, Slurpuff!

—Las damiselas están listas —Monsieur Pierre anunció—, ¡comiencen!

—¡Slurpuff, usa Esporagodón!

—¡Pancham, usa Roca Afilada para bloquearlo!

Ambos ataques chocaron, lo que provocó que la espora se regara por el escenario.

—¡Rápido Pancham, Pulso umbrío!

La onda de energía obscura golpeó a Slurpuff, arrojándolo a unas motas de espora que flotaban en el aire.

—¡Continua con Empujón!

Las esporas pegadas al cuerpo de Slurpuff lo volvieron lento por unas milésimas de segundo, permitiéndole a Pancham golpearlo.

—¡Aguanta un poco más! ¡Slurpuff, Viento feérico!

Pancham fue jalado hacia el torbellino junto con el resto de motas, que se pegaron a su cuerpo. Después fue arrojado con fuerza al suelo.

—¡Pancham!

—¿Sabías que los ataques tipo Hada son eficaces contra los Pokémon tipo Lucha? —Serena se sorprendió—. ¡Slurpuff, usa Viento feérico otra vez!

El ataque volvió a pegar de lleno contra Pancham, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¡Fue un combate espectacular, pero es Miette quien pasa a la actuación Estilo Libre!

ɞ

Al final de la exhibición Miette se había alzado con la llave de Camphrier.

—Felicidades, Miette —Serena la felicito afuera del edificio.

—Por supuesto las demás no tenían oportunidad contra mí —declaró orgullosa.

La castaña soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Antes de que iniciara nuestra batalla lucías nerviosa, pero de pronto te tranquilizaste, ¿qué ocurrió? —la peliazul no pudo ocultar su evidente curiosidad.

—Sólo recordé a mis amigos pidiéndome que me tranquilizara —sonrió feliz.

—Por fin pareces mencionar a más personas —respondió sonriendo—, siempre dices Ash esto, Ash lo otro, casi nunca hablas de los demás. Escucha, la gente de Kalos no necesita a una Reina que sólo sabe decir un nombre.

—¿Miette…?

—Hay más persona apoyándote aquí en Kalos —Miette puso una mano sobre el hombro de Serena—, lo que me hace pensar, ¿debería intentar quitarte a Clemont ahora? —preguntó juguetonamente.

—¿Q-qué cosa dices? —replicó sonrojada.

—Detrás del sonrojo de una chica existe una posibilidad —le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Nos vemos!

Al volver al Centro Pokémon para llamar a su madre, un mensaje en vídeo apareció en su buzón. _"¡Serena, no te preocupes!"_ gritaba Bonnie a la cámara _"mi hermano y yo te vamos a estar apoyando siempre, ¿verdad, Clemont? ¡Di algo, no te quedes de piedra!"_ ; Clemont, tieso por la cámara asintió tan rápido como pudo. _"¡Cu-cualquier cosa que necesites n-no dudes en pedírnosla!"_ habló como pudo. Serena sólo pudo reír enternecida.

Debía usar menos la palabra "Ash" y empezar a usar más las palabras "Bonnie" y "Clemont".

* * *

 _Comentarios extra:_

Serena es un personaje que provoca opiniones divididas en el fandom. Yo no la odio, sin embargo algo que me molesta mucho es que su diálogo más frecuente era "Ash, Ash, Ash"; de acuerdo, las chicas enamoradas no podemos quitar la vista ni el pensamiento de quien nos gusta, pero en ocasiones sentía que podía decir otra cosa o actuar de otra manera. Yo quería que alguien se lo dijera y consideré que Miette era un personaje adecuado para eso, porque pienso que es franca, no mala.


	8. Sentimiento de incomodidad

¡Chicos! Ha pasado un largo tiempo sin actividad. :'(

De verdad me disculpo por eso, éste no ha sido mi año, pero seguimos sobreviviendo como sea. Respecto al capítulo de ésta vez, intenté hacerlo más largo para que valiera en algo toda la espera. Como nota, quiero manejar de manera adecuada los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes, especialmente de Serena. No quiero que sea algo así como _"Y poof, se enamoró"_ , las mujeres somos complicadas y vivimos en un constante drama, ahora lo sé.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero ésta historia siga siendo de su interés. ¡Pronto habrá la interacción que todos esperamos!

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **DREAM #6:** " **Sentimiento de incomodidad"**

Serena había hecho una parada en su viaje, en el centro Pokémon de ciudad Shalour. La enfermera Joy se había llevado a Delphox y a los demás para una revisión de rutina, por lo que ella se había acercado al PC para ver lo nuevo en Poké-visión.

Aria era la primera en el top como de costumbre.

—Aria es grandiosa —se dijo convencida.

El ícono de una carta apareció en pantalla, lo que captó su atención. Un gritito salió de su garganta apenas ver el nombre del emisor, lo que atrajo las miradas curiosas de algunos.

—¡Es una carta de Ash! —intentó susurrar, su corazón latía como loco.

" _¡Serena! ¿Cómo van las cosas en Kalos? Seguro que bien. Dos amigas mías piensan ir hacia allá, son unas grandiosas coordinadoras. Me gustaría que les mostraras las exhibiciones Pokémon. Estarán llegando al puerto de ciudad Coumarine en unos días."_

Un sentimiento de incomodidad le revolvió el estómago. No eran para nada las palabras que esperaba.

ɞ

Para su buena (o mala) fortuna, ciudad Shalour estaba cerca de ciudad Coumarine, por lo que el trayecto había sido de un par de días. Un pesado suspiró escapó de sus labios cuando vislumbró los edificios alzándose a lo lejos.

—Ash es un desconsiderado —refunfuñó, haciendo un mohín—, ¿por qué me pide eso?

No se veía ningún ferry atracado, lo que la preocupó. ¿Qué tal si las amigas de Ash habían llegado y ella no estaba para recibirlas? ¿Y si Ash se molestaba con ella por eso?

—El ferry procedente de Unova a Kalos debería atracar en un par de minutos —le dijo uno de los encargados.

Por un momento respiró con alivió, afortunadamente aún no habían llegado. Un segundo después su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un tono rojizo, estaba poniéndose nerviosa. ¿Cómo serían ellas? Suponía que agradables. Y… ¿físicamente cómo serían?

Serena no se consideraba una persona _tan_ insegura de sí misma, pero debía admitir que la idea de que las amigas de Ash fuesen _más_ lindas que ella, le aterraba.

El sonido del ferry atracando en el puerto la hizo pegar un brinquito en su asiento; varias personas comenzaron a descender lentamente, ella sólo buscaba con la mirada. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Tal vez una rubia preciosa y una morena atrevida, o quizá una pelirroja y una chica con el cabello de colores?

Mientras más lo pensaba más nerviosa se sentía.

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco al contemplar a una chica de cabellos azul oscuro, ella definitivamente lucía distinta a los demás pasajeros. A su lado estaba una chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos zafiro. Ambas chicas voltearon a verla con interés.

—Hola —la de cabellos azules se acercó a saludarla. Serena se sonrojó al instante—, ¿tú eres Serena de Pueblo Vaniville?

—S-sí —balbuceó—, ¿ustedes son las amigas de Ash?

—Sí —le sonrió ampliamente—, mi nombre es Dawn, soy de la región Sinnoh.

—Y yo soy May de la región de Hoenn.

—Mucho gusto, soy Serena —les sonrió—, ¿entonces ésta es la primera vez que visitan Kalos?

—Así es —May fue la que respondió—. Ash nos contó de algo que se llama Exhibición Pokémon y quisimos venir a verlo.

—Precisamente ciudad Coumarine va a tener una exhibición el día de mañana —comentó Dawn.

Serena torció un poco los labios. Ciudad Coumarine había albergado el primer espectáculo Pokémon en el que había participado, inevitablemente el recuerdo de Fennekin tropezándose con las cintas de su traje regresó a su mente.

—Genial, podemos ir a verlo —asintió después.

—A todo esto, deberíamos ir a comer —propuso la castaña de Hoenn, sobándose el estómago.

—Es cierto, escuché que Kalos es muy famoso por sus múltiples cafés y restaurantes —añadió la peliazul mostrando un folleto que guardaba en su bolsa.

Una vez que las tres comenzaron a caminar, Serena tuvo la oportunidad de escrutarlas con la mirada. May tenía un estilo deportivo que le recordaba a Ash, además parecía todo lo tierna y agradable posible. Luego estaba Dawn, por sus ropas perfectamente combinadas se notaba lo femenina que era, además de enérgica y sociable.

Un vació apareció en su estómago de nuevo.

ɞ

—Entonces un rayo de Pikachu cayó sobre mi bicicleta —narraba May.

—Lo mismo me pasó a mí —añadió Dawn.

El trío de chicas estaba en una mesa fuera de una cafetería de la ciudad, sus Pokémon también se encontraban fuera de sus pokébolas para el almuerzo. Con ellos estaba un Minccino de May y un Petilil de Dawn, los nuevos Pokémon que habían capturado al inicio de su viaje por Unova.

—Ash tiene una manera peculiar de conocer a sus compañeras —Serena rió.

—Y lo mismo le pasó a Misty —recordó la coordinadora de Hoenn.

—¿Misty?

En veces Ash solía contar anécdotas de sus viajes anteriores, el nombre "Misty" le resultaba familiar de ahí. Pero no recordaba gran cosa de eso.

—Misty fue la primera compañera de Ash, es la líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean en Kanto.

—¿Una líder? —repitió asombrada—, debe ser muy fuerte.

—Es una entrenadora fuerte —asintió May—, también de carácter. Ella podía calmar algunos de los arranques de Ash.

—Es la persona ideal para él entonces —bromeó Dawn. Serena no pudo evitar soltar un grito que sorprendió a sus dos acompañantes.

—¿Sucede algo?

—N-no, todo está bien.

—¿Tú cómo conociste a Ash? —inquirió la peliazul.

—Mi madre me llevó una vez al campamento de verano del Profesor Oak en Kanto, ahí lo conocí.

—¿Y cómo se reencontraron aquí? —preguntó May curiosa.

—Um, bueno, lo encontré en el Gimnasio de ciudad Santalune.

—Impresionante, ¿desafías los gimnasios y además eres artista Pokémon? —volvió a preguntar la castaña.

—N-no precisamente…

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste a un Gimnasio? —cuestionó la de Sinnoh.

—Ha-había empezado mi viaje y estaba conociendo —Serena sentía que todo le daba vueltas, se sentía acorralada con tantas preguntas.

Dawn la observó con atención para después sonreír, intuía qué estaba pasando.

—Bueno, cuéntanos sobre la exhibición —dijo para cambiar el tema.

ɞ

A la noche decidieron hospedarse en el hotel de la ciudad, una habitación para las tres. May y Dawn dormían plácidamente, Serena en cambio rodaba por la cama en un vano intento. La pequeña broma de Dawn le torturaba la mente, ¿en serio una chica de carácter fuerte sería la pareja ideal de Ash?

Pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba, en cada viaje una nueva compañera. Eso significaba que en algún momento otra chica viajaría con el entrenador. Serena se sentía frustrada, **totalmente incómoda**.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como ella quería?

ɞ

Una multitud de personas se reunió fuera del auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la exhibición de ciudad Coumarine. Serena suspiró cuando vio el edificio, no se sentía bien para participar; las coordinadoras en cambio se mostraban entusiasmadas por el espectáculo.

—¿Dices que no participarás? —le preguntó May.

—Creo que por ésta vez pasaré —respondió dubitativa—, quiero ver el espectáculo como el público.

—Entonces éste es un espectáculo donde únicamente pueden participar mujeres, debe ser más fuerte la competencia —comentó Dawn.

—¿En los concursos participan hombres y mujeres? —la de Kalos preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí —asintió—. En los concursos es importante resaltar la belleza de los Pokémon a través de sus ataques, así como demostrar su fuerza y gracia en batalla.

—En los concursos eres juzgado por tres jueces en la primera ronda y finalmente por tu habilidad en la segunda ronda —añadió May.

—¡Impresionante! —Serena se mostró sorprendida por eso.

—Ash incluso llegó a participar en algunos concursos —recordó Dawn con cierta gracia, observando de reojo a la artista.

Serena se quedó unos segundos pasmada, intentando crear una imagen en su mente. Luego se sonrojó.

ɞ

El espectáculo había sido de lo más novedoso para las coordinadoras. La ganadora había sido Amelia, una entrenadora procedente de ciudad Fleurrh. Tras un par de horas de haber finalizado la competencia, el trío de chicas volvió a dirigirse al puerto, donde partiría el ferry de regreso a Unova.

—Me pareció de lo más divertido —Dawn especialmente lucía animada—, quiero intentarlo.

—Yo también —le siguió May—, aunque será un poco extraño no competir con Drew o con Harley.

Su amiga peliazul la miró con una sonrisa gatuna.

—¡N-no es lo que tú piensas!

—Sería emocionante que lo intentaran —Serena las animaba.

—Oye Serena —Dawn la llamó—, ¿tú piensas competir aquí hasta que seas la Reina de Kalos?

—¿Eh? —soltó confundida—, supongo que ése es el plan.

—¿Por qué no intentas competir en los concursos Pokémon? —le propuso—, eso sin duda te dará mucha experiencia también.

A la castaña le brillaron los ojos. Eso sería algo nuevo para ella, una nueva región, nuevos Pokémon, nuevas experiencias, _una nueva y pequeña similitud con Ash_ ; no podía negar que le interesaba la idea, pero antes debía intentarlo nuevamente en Kalos.

—Definitivamente lo pensaré.

—Hoenn es una buena región para comenzar —le dijo May.

ɞ

Una vez que el ferry partió, Dawn sonrió. May totalmente ajena a su razón la miró con extrañeza.

—¿A qué se debe tu sonrisa?

—Ésa chica está enamorada de Ash —respondió.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó inocente.

—Lo malo para ella es que sabemos cómo es Ash —continuó la peliazul—, él no se puede estar quieto en el mismo lugar.

—Apenas sepa de una nueva región se irá volando —asintió la castaña.

—Lo mejor para ella sería no hacerse ilusiones.

Dawn finalizó el tema con su comentario.


	9. Como una familia

Ésta es una sorpresa, no he tardado tanto en actualizar. Y ésta vez les traigo un capítulo más emocionante. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios! De verdad me sorprende ver que hay más personas que gustan del geekchic, en un principio no tenía tanta fe con ésta historia, pero ahora puedo decir que es una de mis favoritas como escritora.

¡Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo!

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **DREAM #7: "Como una familia"**

El anuncio de una exhibición en ciudad Lumiose había sido la noticia más feliz en varios días. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a sus amigos de frente, lo que la tenía emocionada. Por un momento las cosas podrían ser como antes.

Serena apresuró el paso cuando vio la Torre Prisma. Estaría llegando unos dos días antes de la exhibición, por lo que tendría tiempo suficiente para estar con sus compañeros de aventura y pulir los últimos detalles de su performance.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del gimnasio curvó los labios en una sonrisa traviesa, sería divertido sorprenderlos.

—¡Disculpe! —fingió una voz más grave—, ¡quiero retar al Líder del gimnasio!

Su corazón se estrujó un poco, ésas eran palabras de Ash. Del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon un par de quejas, seguidas de un rotundo _"¡Hermano, tienes que abrir la puerta!"_. Cuando ésta finalmente se abrió, Serena entró con paso firme.

—¡Hola! —les sonrió alegremente—, yo soy la retadora.

—¡¿Serena?!

Ambos hermanos se mostraron sorprendidos con su inesperada visita. Bonnie inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro, abrazándosele con fuerza.

—Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos —Clemont también se acercó.

Un cosquilleo lo hizo sentir extraño de pronto, ver a su hermana demostrando su afecto tan libremente le hizo sentir _algo de envidia_. Luego lo repensó, ¿por qué sentiría eso? ¿Qué quería exactamente? ¿Abrazarla también?

Serena lo miró expectante, se sentía extraña, como si algo más hiciera falta. ¿Cuándo su relación había cambiado?

Bonnie por su parte observó a ambos con una sonrisa de emoción.

—Sí… eh —Serena rompió el silencio—, se anunció una exhibición aquí en Lumiose.

—¿En serio? —la rubia puso los ojos brillantes—, ¿entonces vas a participar?

—¡Sí!

—Eso es genial —Clemont sonrió—, ¿cuándo será?

—Dentro de dos días. En cuanto lo supe me apresuré para llegar antes.

—¡Qué bien! —Bonnie se mostró entusiasmada—, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Así es —Serena asintió emocionada—. De hecho quisiera que me acompañaran a las boutiques, necesito unos accesorios nuevos.

—¿Podemos ir, hermano? ¿Podemos?

—Seguro —el rubio sonrió nervioso—, sólo necesito cerrar el gimnasio.

Unas pisadas aproximándose por el pasillo hicieron que el trío volteara hacia la puerta.

—¡Buenos días! —un joven con un uniforme escolar entró—, quiero una batalla, por favor.

—Con gusto. Yo soy Clemont, el Líder del gimnasio.

—Es un placer.

Bonnie infló los mofletes, haciendo un mohín; Serena en cambio sonrió comprensiva, mientras la guiaba hacia las gradas.

En tanto observaba a Luxray luchando con ferocidad en medio de un campo eléctrico contra el Pyroar del retador, no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo fuerte que su compañero y sus Pokémon se habían vuelto. La mirada lleno de decisión que Clemont mantenía en el combate hizo que Serena le prestara mayor atención.

ɞ

Lumiose, _la capital de la luz y la moda_ le decían. Las boutiques ofrecían una variedad de ropa y accesorios de gran calidad, Serena estaba más que feliz con un nuevo vestido para su presentación, nuevas gafas para Pancham y nuevos conjuntos para Delphox y Sylveon.

Las cafeterías y restaurantes distribuidos por las avenidas y bulevares de la ciudad ofrecían privacidad, pero las plazas cercanas a la Torre Prisma parecían ideales para que los Pokémon jugaran. Pancham presumía con orgullo sus gafas mientras Chespin parecía refunfuñar por ello.

—Creo que Chespin querría intentar una presentación… —Clemont lo miró con duda.

—Eso sería divertido —Serena volteó a verlo emocionada—, ¡inténtalo!

—¿Mi hermano con un vestido? —Bonnie empezó a reírse por lo bajo, Serena también—, ¡sería comiquísimo!

—¡Bonnie, deja de burlarte! —respondió sonrojado por la vergüenza—, en Hoenn y Sinnoh hay concursos Pokémon donde tanto hombres como mujeres participan.

—¿Sabes de eso? —la castaña pestañeó interesada—, ¿podrías decirme más?

—Pues bien, a los entrenadores que participan se les llama "coordinadores". En los concursos es más importante la belleza de los ataques que el Pokémon usa que su fuerza en sí. En la primera ronda son juzgados por tres jueces y en la segunda dependiendo del resultado de una batalla de cinco minutos —explicó con agrado—. Es una mecánica muy diferente a las competencias de Unova o de Kalos.

—¡Quiero intentarlo! —Bonnie se levantó de su lugar completamente emocionada—. ¿Qué tal tú, Dedenne?

El roedor eléctrico afirmó con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Vamos a intentarlo ahora!

La rubia corrió a unos metros de donde descansaban, captando consigo la atención de los demás Pokémon. Clemont y Serena la miraron sonrientes, Bonnie era una niña entusiasta justo como Ash.

—Bonnie va a ser una gran entrenadora —la castaña sonrió con cierto orgullo.

—Espero lo mismo de ella —asintió Clemont igual. Después miró de reojo a su compañera—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

—¿Te interesan los concursos?

—No es eso… no exactamente —respondió pensativa, su semblante de pronto lucía decaído—, ¿sabes? Conocí a unas amigas de Ash.

—¿En serio? —el rubio preguntó con auténtica sorpresa.

—Sí, ambas son unas coordinadoras muy lindas —sonrió apenas—, me hablaron sobre sus viajes y me quedé pensando sobre eso.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ash siempre está moviéndose de lugar, siempre está viajando de aquí para allá, siempre está conociendo nuevas personas… —un pesado suspiró salió de sus labios—, puede que un día regrese a Kalos, pero volverá a irse, ¿verdad?

Clemont no respondió, su afirmación estaba de sobra. Serena asintió a su propia pregunta.

—Ash es la clase de persona que se apasiona por sus sueños —el ojiazul habló—. Sinceramente envidio eso de él.

La castaña lo miró asombrada, nunca había escuchado a su compañero expresar sentimientos así.

—¿Te ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No exactamente —sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Quiero decir, estoy comprometido con mi meta de ser un gran inventor que ayude tanto a Pokémon como a humanos, pero últimamente han surgido otros sentimientos, como una especie de vacío.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en el gimnasio?

—Todos los días llegan retadores —suspiró—, y puedo decir que he aprendido algo de cada uno, pero a la vez, ser un Líder no es lo único que espero. Hay algo más que me falta.

La artista recordó haber escuchado unas quejas antes de entrar a la arena del gimnasio, pero evitó mencionarlo.

—Te entiendo —contestó—. De verdad me gustan las exhibiciones y sería grandioso llegar a ser la Reina de Kalos, pero también me falta algo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el tema de Ash había pasado a segundo plano. Extrañamente se sentía satisfecha y triste a la vez, el muchacho de Kanto ya no era el principal topic en su mente.

—Hey Serena —Bonnie se acercó de regreso a ellos—, te quedarás a dormir con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—En realidad no quiero ser abusiva con ustedes —sonrió apenada.

—Para nada —Clemont le sonrió—, nosotros estamos encantados de ofrecerte nuestra casa, seguro papá tampoco tendrá problema con eso.

—¡Sí! ¡Ven, ven!

—¡De acuerdo, gracias! —asintió—. Les prepararé unos pokélitos para agradecerles.

Chespin comenzó a babear con una expresión ida en el rostro cuando escuchó.

—A Chespin de verdad le gustan tus pokélitos —comentó la menor.

ɞ

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los hermanos, un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina los recibió. Clembot (con su mandil y pañuelo rosas) terminaba de preparar la cena.

—Hola Clembot —Serena lo saludó.

Un ruidito salió del robot mientras procesaba el rostro que veía.

—Hola, Serena.

—¿Cómo va? —la castaña volteó a ver al rubio, preguntando en un susurro.

—Es una pena que su memoria se haya perdido por completo —Clemont llevó una mano tras su nuca—, pero está bien. Ha aprendido muchas cosas otra vez.

—Qué bien.

La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse mientras conversaban, dando paso a Meyer y su Ampharos. El adulto al darse cuenta de la presencia de la invitada sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Serena! ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez! —exclamó.

—Lo mismo digo, señor.

—Qué va, no me digas señor —rió divertido—, aún no soy tan viejo como parezco. Dime Meyer.

—De acuerdo —ella también rió.

—Papá, Serena se quedará con nosotros a dormir —Bonnie informó feliz.

—Claro. No hay ningún problema —asintió, mientras se sentaba en una silla del comedor—. Viniste por la exhibición que se celebrará aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes de eso? —Clemont lo miró con interés.

—Apenas me enteré. ¿Adivinen a quién contrataron los organizadores para la instalación de las luces del escenario? —después se señaló con orgullo—. Ampharos y yo tendremos mucho trabajo.

—¡Genial! —la artista asintió—. Quedará estupendo entonces.

—Amo —Clembot salió con una gran olla con guisado—, la cena está lista.

Mientras cenaban, Serena contaba detalles de su viaje. La primera exhibición que había perdido contra Miette, la primera Llave de la Princesa que había ganado en ciudad Cyllage, su pequeña visita a ciudad Coumarine y su trayecto hacia Lumiose. Bonnie lucía entusiasmada con cada historia. Después fue el turno de contar de Clemont, del concurso de pesca donde había conocido a Cilan el Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Striaton en Unova y su pequeña aventura por los túneles del metro de Lumiose, sobre las batallas del gimnasio y los inventos que planeaba hacer a futuro.

—Con ésta conversación se siente como si fuéramos una familia —Bonnie habló contenta.

—Ya somos una familia, Bonnie —su hermano la volteó a ver incrédulo.

—No, Bonnie tiene razón —Meyer rió un poco, conocía a su hija y sus intenciones—. Sería genial que Serena fuera parte de ésta familia —explicó.

El rostro de Clemont (sobretodo) y el de Serena explotaron a la vez, completamente sonrojados. ¿Acaso acababan de sugerir algo? Meyer sonrió como un niño que hace una travesura, mientras Bonnie se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

—Papá, ¿viste al Profesor Sycamore? —la menor lo miró sonriente, cambiando el tema.

—Sí. Estaba investigando las ruinas de una antigua civilización, pero recién regresó a Lumiose.

Serena se levantó de pronto de su lugar, chocando un poco con la mesa y las sillas, _se sentía aturdida_.

—I-iré a preparar unos pokélitos —anunció.

—Te ayudaré a preparar té para acompañar —Clemont también se levantó.

Bonnie y Meyer se sonrieron con complicidad, para confusión de Clembot que seguía ahí.

ɞ

—Lamento eso —Clemont suspiró, como pudo, sin mirarla.

—No te preocupes —Serena se concentraba en mezclar los ingredientes para obtener la masa de los postres—, es un comentario. Seguro se refería de manera simbólica —volteó a verlo, sonriéndole nerviosa.

—Sí… —asintió. Luego inhaló, la situación se estaba volviendo incómoda—. Eh… mañana deberíamos visitar el Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, Alain y Mairin deben estar ahí —cambió el tema.

—Sí, eso me gustaría —sonrió.

—Actualmente los dos están ayudando al Profesor con su investigación de la megaevolución —continuó—, Alain debe tener un gran intelecto, sería interesante conversar de ciencia con él.

—Me pregunto si él quiere convertirse en un profesor en el futuro —la castaña llevó un dedo a sus labios, pensándolo.

—Es una probabilidad. Parece ser que gusta de investigar.

Un momento de silencio se situó entre ambos. Si Serena prestaba atención podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, _nervioso_. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, las insinuaciones de Bonnie y Meyer eran vergonzosas, pero a la vez la duda apareció en su cabeza. Discretamente volteó a ver a Clemont, él también lucía apenado por eso, pero suponía estaba más acostumbrado a pasar vergüenza con Bonnie pidiéndole a cada chica que cuidara de él. Algo como el **Destello** de un Beautifly o el **Chispazo** de un Pachirisu pasó por su mente.

 _¿Cómo sería tener una relación Clemont?_

Por un instante su mente colapsó. Para su buena fortuna, la alarma del horno sonó anunciando que los pokélitos estaban listos para ser decorados.

ɞ

 _Doki, doki. Doki, doki._

Bonnie dormía plácidamente, con su pijama de Tyrantrum puesta. Serena la observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y enfado, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos. De un movimiento se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la lamparita en el mueble a un lado de la cama.

—" _¿Clemont y yo…?"_ —pensó—. _"Es una locura, ¿verdad?"_

Pero su corazón latía con más fuerza cuando se lo imaginaba.

—" _Ay… Serena, no me digas que…"_.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, algo estaba cambiando.

* * *

 _Comentarios extra:_

Quiero pensar que en algún momento la mayoría de nosotros hemos imaginado cómo sería tener una relación con un amigo cercano que sabemos/pensamos gusta de nosotros, ¿verdad? _(¿verdad?)_. Parece ser un gran avance para Serena. Pero aún no sabemos qué siente Clemont, ¿el suspenso se mantendrá un poco más?


	10. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

¡Alola!

Esta vez tardé un poco más debido a unos problemas que realmente me afectaron mucho, pero con el tiempo se irán resolviendo. Tengo fe en ello.

En otros asuntos, originalmente este capítulo iba a ser muy extenso, pero considerando lo mismo, decidí dividirlo en dos partes para no agobiar a nadie con tanta lectura. Espero lo disfruten. ¡Agradecimientos infinitos a todas las lindas personitas que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejar un comentario! ¡Me seguiré esforzando!

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **Dream #8: Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente**

El canto de una pareja de Pidgey cerca de la ventana hizo que Serena abriera los ojos. Era temprano, el sol apenas comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana; y a su lado, Bonnie aún dormía plácidamente, por lo que evitó despertarla.

Silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

La casa estaba en silencio, pero un delicioso aroma le indicó que alguien preparaba el desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludó, entrando en la cocina.

—Buenos días —Clemont la saludó de vuelta.

Por un instante, la castaña se sonrojó, ella continuaba en pijama; Clemont en cambio, vestía su overol de todos los días.

—¿Tú preparas el desayuno? —preguntó.

—Normalmente lo hace Clembot —el rubio respondió—, pero hoy lo dejé como Líder sustituto del gimnasio, así que no está.

—¿Y tu papá?

—Él se fue poco más temprano, dijo que tenía que comenzar con la instalación para la exhibición.

—Ya veo. Sí, es mañana.

Después cayó en cuenta de eso.

—Oh cielos, aún no terminamos de practicar nuestra presentación —recordó con nervios.

—No te preocupes, tenemos todo el día de hoy.

" _Tenemos"_ le pareció una palabra curiosa a Serena. Claro, entendía que se refería a que la _ayudaría_ … la ayudarían. Una sacudida en su estómago la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, ella no se involucraba en los inventos de Clemont, muchas veces ni siquiera le interesaban; él en cambio, se interesaba en ella.

" _Ay, no"_ pensó cuando comenzó a sentir su rostro caliente.

—¿Sucede algo? —Clemont volteó a verla.

—¡No! —respondió avergonzada—, digo, no es nada.

—Eh… —el rubio se puso incómodo de pronto—, ¿estás molesta por lo que sucedió ayer? De verdad lo lamento.

—No, no tienes que disculparte por eso —Serena movió las manos frente a sí, apurada.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, una adormilada Bonnie se apareció en la entrada de la cocina, preguntando por el desayuno. Serena suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo la oportuna interrupción; Clemont por su parte, sonrió más tranquilo.

ღ

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Serena había visto al Profesor Sycamore, por lo que ir al Laboratorio a saludar le pareció una fantástica idea. Además, le entusiasmaba volver a ver a una de sus amigas.

Apenas entraron al Laboratorio, un fuerte sonido los recibió; Mairin había caído al suelo con una columna de gruesos libros, y Chespie suspiraba mientras los apartaba con sus lianas. Parecía una escena típica de esos dos.

—¿Estás bien? —Clemont fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Sí, lo siento —la pelirroja se rió—. Lo siento también, Chespie —miró a su Pokémon después.

—Déjame ayudarte —Serena se acercó tendiéndole la mano.

—¡Serena! —Mairin sonrió cuando la notó—, qué bueno verte otra vez.

—Lo mismo digo —la aludida le sonrió de vuelta.

Unos pasos resonaron por uno de los pasillos, revelando la figura de Alain.

—Mairin, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —cuestionó. Luego se percató de la presencia de los demás—. Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien? Fue un gran sonido —la voz preocupada del Profesor Sycamore se escuchó cerca de Alain—. ¡Ah, son ustedes chicos! Sean bienvenidos.

—Gracias, Profesor —respondieron a coro.

—Serena, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, se nota que has crecido más.

—Así es —asintió entusiasmada.

—Clemont, Bonnie, a ustedes los veo con más frecuencia. ¿Cómo está Meyer?

—Está trabajando ahora —Bonnie respondió—. Profesor, ¿podemos ir al jardín donde están los Pokémon?

Sycamore soltó una risa alegre.

—Por supuesto, de hecho, necesito que alguien me ayude a alimentarlos —le guiñó un ojo.

Bonnie asintió frenéticamente.

—Lo siento, Profesor —Mairin se rascó la cabeza por detrás, captando la atención—, resbalé y los libros se me cayeron.

—Lo importante es que estás bien —sonrió.

—No te tropezarías si te fijaras más en el camino —el pelinegro le reprochó, terminando de levantar los libros. La pelirroja infló los mofletes, haciéndole caras graciosas mientras él no miraba.

Serena pestañeó un par de veces, mirándolos con curiosidad, después sonrió enternecida.

ღ

Mientras Sophie, una de las asistentes del Profesor, ayudaba a preparar un poco de té para los invitados, los demás exploraban el jardín. Los Combee revoloteaban alegremente con los Butterfree, mientras Psyduck jugaba con los Marill y Azumarill en el riachuelo.

—¡Es hora de comer! —Bonnie canturreó mientras dejaba los platos con comida en el suelo.

Inmediatamente otros Pokémon se acercaron.

Clemont, Alain y el Profesor discutían los avances en la investigación sobre la megaevolución, aparentemente, en la Caverna Helada habían encontrado unas megapiedras, pero aún desconocían para qué Pokémon servían.

—Oye, Mairin —Serena captó la atención de su amiga. Las dos chicas se encontraban un poco apartadas de los demás—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dime.

—Bueno, verás… eh, no… —balbuceó un poco nerviosa—, a ti… ¿te gusta Alain? No me malinterpretes, es solo curiosidad —aclaró apresurada.

La pelirroja volteó a ver a su compañero, contemplándolo por unos instantes.

—Eso creo —asintió tranquila.

—¿Te gustó desde la primera vez que lo viste? —continuó. Mairin hizo un gesto de confusión—, a-ahora te explico todo.

—Bueno, desde el principio no. Por casualidad vi una gran batalla contra una chica, y sentí curiosidad por conocerlo, aunque después pensé que era un patán —comenzó a narrar—, aunque con las cosas que sucedieron después… en Hoenn también… y él rescató a Chespie… cómo no iba a terminar sintiendo algo —sonrió.

Serena guardó silencio por unos segundos. Escuchando eso, enamorarse de Ash por un pañuelo en la infancia era vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué esas preguntas?

—Eh, lo que pasa es que… —la castaña miró a los chicos. Clemont se notaba extremadamente feliz hablando de ciencia, que instintivamente ella sonrió divertida—, últimamente me he sentido extraña… en torno a otra persona, no sé cómo calificarlo. Quiero decir, él es un gran chico, pero… no estoy segura de qué siento.

—No sabes si estás enam-

Antes de que Mairin pudiera preguntar, una vocecita la interrumpió.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Bonnie las miraba con típica curiosidad infantil.

—¡Le estaba contando de la Exhibición! —la artista respondió lo primero que le llegó a la mente—, Mairin solo las ha visto en la televisión y en exhibiciones callejeras. La estaba invitando a que vengan mañana.

—Es una maravillosa idea —el Profesor asintió, mientras se acercaba con los demás.

—Profesor, me gustaría seguir investigando las piedras que encontramos —comentó Alain. En cuanto lo escuchó, Mairin puso unos ojitos tiernos, por lo que él suspiró—. Ya, de acuerdo, iré.

—Es súperefectivo… —Clemont se rió en voz baja.

ღ

El té con pokélitos y macarrones había sido agradable, sin embargo, después de unos minutos de conversación, las chicas se habían despedido. Serena había insistido a Mairin que la ayudara con su presentación, alegando que sería un "momento de chicas" y una sorpresa para los demás.

Clemont por su parte, pensó que sería buen momento para ir al gimnasio, a comprobar cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Después de todo, Clembot estaba aprendiendo de nuevo.

—Clembot —saludó al entrar—, ¿cómo está todo por aquí?

Por el momento, no había ningún combate.

—Amo, hoy es su día libre —el robot contestó, con un tono de reproche—, retírese del gimnasio, por favor. Debe descansar para estar en buenas condiciones para cuando regrese a sus actividades.

—No vengo a trabajar, solo vine a ver si estabas bien —el rubio rió un poco avergonzado, estaba siendo echado de su propio gimnasio—. A propósito, Clembot, me gustaría que mañana fueras el Líder sustituto otra vez. Mañana es la exhibición de Serena, y quisiera ir a animarla —sonrió.

Sentía algo cálido en las mejillas, como una vergüenza inexplicable, aunque no comprendía del todo el por qué; Serena era su amiga, era natural que estuviera para apoyarla, ¿verdad? Un suspiro se le escapó, si lo pensaba demasiado llegaba a una conclusión, pero…

" _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"._

Siempre era más fácil ignorar esa resolución.

Y que las cosas siguieran el ritmo de siempre.

—Por supuesto que debes ir —una voz a su espalda, lo sobresaltó.

—¡Papá! —brincó—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a tomar prestadas unas herramientas de tu taller —contestó—. Debo suponer que las chicas no están —volteó a los lados.

—Bonnie está ayudando a Serena con su presentación.

Meyer suspiró de pronto, sentándose en las gradas. Clemont lo miró con curiosidad mientras se acercaba.

—Bonnie está creciendo muy rápido, cuando menos nos demos cuenta ya será una entrenadora.

—Todavía falta un poco para eso, pero no cabe duda que aprendió mucho en el viaje con Ash.

—Bonnie me recuerda a mí cuando era más joven, siempre buscando aventuras con mis Pokémon; y tú, Clemont, me recuerdas a tu madre, ella era muy tranquila e inteligente, además su comida era la mejor —sonrió—. Sin duda, el tiempo se pasa volando.

—Papá… —el rubio lo miró con duda.

Por supuesto siempre dolía hablar de ella.

—Clemont, creo que ha llegado el momento de tener esa conversación —dijo de pronto serio.

—¿Eh?

El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, como si un Haunter hubiera usado Lengüetazo en él. Pero prefirió aferrarse a su asiento.

—Sin duda eres un genio para la teoría —Meyer comenzó—, también tienes buenos modales y sabes tratar a las personas, pero hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado aún.

—¿Qué cosa…? —Clemont preguntó con cierto temor.

—De tus sentimientos —su padre asintió. El rubio permaneció en silencio—. Eres muy perspicaz, y sabes diferenciar cuando estás feliz, triste o enojado.

—Papá —el ojiazul musitó incómodo.

—Bueno, supongo que quieres que vaya directo al punto —se rió el mayor—, ¿sabes? Yo también estoy nervioso con esta conversación, cuando mis padres la tuvieron conmigo solo quería hundirme en la tierra como un Diglett.

Clemont rió un poco aliviado.

—Mi punto es, ¿sabes lo que sientes por Serena? —Meyer cuestionó serio.

—Es solo mi amiga y compañera de viaje —contestó.

—¿Realmente es solo eso?

Clemont contuvo la respiración, se sentía acorralado; como un Caterpie siendo cazado por un Pidgeotto. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía afirmar eso hasta el cansancio, pero sin duda no convencería a su padre. ¿Debía decir la tortuosa verdad?

—Tienes razón —asintió derrotado—. La primera vez que la vi, cuando entró corriendo al gimnasio de Santalune, me pareció que era una chica llamativa. Después la conocí un poco más, es femenina, le gusta el color rosa, preparar postres y bailar, todos los días cepilla a sus Pokémon, cuando está preocupada pone las manos en su pecho, jugaba con Bonnie y Dedenne, es valiente y se esmera en lo que hace; todos esos aspectos me parecen agradables.

Meyer lo miró con asombro, probablemente nunca antes había escuchado a su hijo hablar así de alguien.

—Pero también sé que aquel día, ella buscaba a Ash, siempre fue obvia su especial atención con él.

—¿Estás celoso de Ash?

—Para nada —sonrió alegre—. Ash es un entrenador excepcional, entiendo que se fijara en él. Además, es un gran amigo para mí.

—Sinceramente, me alegran tus respuestas —el mayor lo observó con orgullo—. Ash es un gran muchacho, sin dudar, pero tuvo que partir a su próxima aventura. Aunque tú no te quedas nada atrás, hijo.

El rubio se remolineó apenado. Había dicho muchas cosas vergonzosas, en verdad quería hundirse como un Diglett.

—La verdad, pienso que últimamente tú y Serena han formado un vínculo más estrecho —dijo serio—. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras una oportunidad?

—¡Pa-papá! —chilló, a punto de un colapso. Meyer aguardó por una respuesta—. Supongo que… si ella también lo quisiera… se podría intentar —murmuró inseguro.

—No pierdas la esperanza, la vida te dará más de alguna sorpresa —sonrió animado—. Ahora te daré unos consejos para conquistarla.

—No, gracias —lo miró con malos ojos.

Un pequeño agujero negro se abrió en su estómago… o en el pecho, quizá. ¿En qué universo tendría una oportunidad con Serena? Era poco probable, sin embargo, la sonrisa brillante de su padre le inspiraba algo de confianza.

Clemont sonrió con calidez, había una pequeña esperanza.


	11. Presentimiento

Hola, queridos lectores, esta es mi primera actualización del año.

Espero que todos hayan tenido felices fiestas.

Sobre la actualización, llegamos a un punto importante en la historia, personalmente, creo que me apresuré un poco en la redacción, pero preferí hacerlo a tenerlos esperando por más tiempo. Agradecimientos infinitos a todas las personitas que leen y se toman un momento para dejar sus comentarios, leo todos y en serio los aprecio. :)

Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **Dream #9: Presentimiento**

Era el inicio de una mañana ajetreada, Serena verificó una y otra vez que todo estuviera dentro de su mochila, el nuevo vestido de la nueva colección de Valerie, su neceser, los accesorios y prendas de sus Pokémon y algunos pokélitos hechos con bayas aranja.

Después de convencerse que nada hacía falta, prosiguió a despertar con sufrimiento a Bonnie, que dormía como un Snorlax.

—¿Lista para el desayuno? —Clemont le preguntó cuando la encontró en el pasillo.

—¿Aún hay tiempo? —cuestionó apresurada.

—Lo hay —él asintió—, debes comer bien para que puedas dar lo mejor en el escenario.

—S-sí.

Si sumaba los nervios por la Exhibición a sus dudas personales, Serena estaba hecha un manojo de ansiedad. ¿Por qué había imaginado cómo sería tener una relación con él? ¿Qué pulsión la había llevado a eso? Mientras más lo pensaba, más tensa se sentía.

—¡Ya terminé! —gritó, golpeando la mesa de pronto—, gracias por el desayuno.

—No hay de qué… —el rubio y su hermanita la miraron con sorpresa.

Después de ello, los tres salieron con rumbo al edificio que albergaría el espectáculo. Ese día en particular, ciudad Lumiose lucía radiante, llena de personas en compañía de sus Pokémon.

El edificio era más pequeño en comparación con el que albergaba la Liga Pokémon, pero, ante los ojos de Serena, era inmenso. Todas las chicas que entraban al lugar eran bonitas y Bonnie no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para pedirles que cuidaran de su hermano, mientras él moría de vergüenza. La castaña no pudo evitar reír bajito, debía admitir que extrañaba esas escenas típicas.

Sin embargo, _algo_ se le revolvió en el estómago.

Chespin y Bunnelby salieron de sus pokébolas para acompañar a Pancham y Sylveon respectivamente, Delphox en cambio, permanecía en su pokébola.

—Seguro que Luxray también los está apoyando —comentó el rubio.

—Es una pena que él no pueda ver el espectáculo con los demás —Serena asintió con pena. Luego pensó—. ¡Ya sé! Después haremos una presentación solo para él.

—Eso suena bien —Clemont le sonrió animado.

La artista sintió las mejillas ponérsele rojas y algo volver a burbujear en su estómago. Lo único que pudo pensar, fue un atinado _"oh, no"_.

—¡Serena! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

El grupo volteó con el llamado, una chica morena de coletas castañas, corría hacia ellos agitando la mano. Detrás de ella, un chico rechoncho y uno más pequeño, le seguían el paso.

—¡Shauna!

—Hola —saludó—, Bonnie y Clemont también, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Lo mismo digo —Clemont respondió.

—¡Se-re-na! —cuando llegó, Tierno puso los ojos en forma de corazón—, ¡luces tan radiante como la última vez que te vi!

—Gracias… —sonrió incómoda.

Inconscientemente, Serena se había movido más cerca de Clemont, de forma que parecía escudarse con él, mientras que el aludido, sonreía apenado por la actitud del grandote. Shauna alzó una ceja y luego le dirigió una mirada a Trevor, algo lucía extraño.

—Chicos, ¿tienen nuevos Pokémon? —Bonnie se encargó de romper la atmósfera.

—De mi parte, eso es una sorpresa —la morena le guiñó un ojo—. Serena, será mejor que entremos.

—Sí.

ღ

El escenario estaba decorado con bolas luminosas de distintos colores, repartidas a los costados del mismo y con estrellas de distintos tamaños, que colgaban de las vigas del techo, creando la luz ambiente mientras esperaban el inicio de la competencia. Los reflectores, aun apagados, apuntaban hacia una compuerta en el suelo, por donde saldría Pierre.

En las gradas, Clemont observó a su padre sentado con el Profesor Sycamore, Alain y Mairin, convenientemente, cerca de ellos había algunos asientos disponibles.

ღ

Serena cepillaba, casi frenéticamente, su cabello, bajo la mirada preocupada de su equipo. La primera ronda, de acuerdo a lo que una de las asistentes les había indicado momentos antes, consistiría en una _pasarela Pokémon_.

La performer no pudo evitar tensarse al escucharla, así había perdido en su primera presentación.

—Estoy nerviosa… —se quejó.

—Tranquila —Shauna se acercó a ella—, todos están animándote. Si te ven nerviosa, ellos también se pondrán nerviosos.

—Clemont colapsaría de los nervios —intentó bromear, riendo quedamente.

La morena pestañeó un par de veces, le parecía curiosa la forma en la que su amiga se expresaba de su compañero, como si de pronto hubiera más confianza entre ellos. Una sonrisita de emoción se formó en sus labios, captando la atención de la castaña.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada.

Antes de que la entrenadora de Vaniville pudiera preguntar algo más, Pierre salió al escenario anunciando la primera parte de la Exhibición y al primer grupo de doncellas, Shauna estaba junto a otras dos.

—Uff, qué alivio —la aludida suspiró—, no estamos en el mismo grupo.

—Eso significa que nos veremos en la ronda de estilo libre —Serena le sonrió desafiante.

—¡Ese es el ánimo!

ღ

La sorpresa de la pasarela la hizo dudar por un momento, quería tener la revancha con Delphox, por lo ocurrido cuando era un Fennekin. Sin embargo, la utilidad de los listones de Sylveon, la llevó a escogerla.

—Lo siento, Delphox —se disculpó, acariciándole el rostro.

El Pokémon zorro se mostró, de primera, decepcionado, pero finalmente asintió.

En las gradas, Clemont se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras inhalaba hondo.

—Me preocupa —admitió.

—A mí también —Bonnie juntó ambas manos, preocupada.

—Estará bien —su padre, un asiento atrás, se inclinó sobre ambos—, solo griten fuerte para que sepa que la están animando.

Inmediatamente, Chespin comenzó a gritar.

Las estaciones de las participantes aparecieron y encima de ellas, el reloj de arena que les marcaba el tiempo, Serena miró a Sylveon con una sonrisa, indicándole los accesorios que debía tomar y cómo debía usarlos.

Cuando el tiempo llegó a su límite y las estaciones se abrieron, pudo observar con claridad al público, su mirada se enfocó en sus amigos. Bonnie todavía tenía las manos juntas como en una oración y Clemont intentaba disimular su angustia, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña, ambos eran gestos tiernos.

—Sylveon, cuidado con tus listones al caminar —le dijo a su compañera.

El Pokémon hada asintió, su vestimenta era una capa roja con bordados blancos, unas rosas de color melocotón complementando sus listones y unos brazaletes de plata en las patas. Parecía una tierna caperucita roja.

—¡Ah, se ve tan linda! —Bonnie, junto con Chespin, gritaron a la vez.

—¡Serena también! —Tierno secundó—, ¿verdad? —buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros de los lados, Trevor y Clemont.

—Sí… se ve muy linda —el rubio asintió.

Detrás de él, Meyer y el Profesor Sycamore sonrieron.

El vestido de Serena era de color pastel, con varios holanes y algunos listones decorándolo, era como un hada. La nueva colección de Valerie estaba inspirada en los Pokémon tipo hada, sus favoritos, y ese en particular, estaba inspirado en un Sylveon.

Al caminar, el polvo de hadas (un sutil **Viento féerico** ) brillaba a su alrededor y cuando sus pasos regresaron de vuelta a la estación, supo que había completado el recorrido sin errores.

ღ

La presentación estilo libre de Shauna había sido con su equipo tipo planta y hada, con Venusaur, Floette y su nuevo compañero, Whimsicott. Pero al final, el espectáculo ostentoso de Serena, había emocionado por un poco más al público, otorgándole la llave de la Princesa de Lumiose.

En un palco del escenario, Palermo se quitó las gafas obscuras, para mirar con seriedad la premiación, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Todavía no lo entiende.

Después abandonó el edificio.

ღ

Bonnie desapareció un Meyer inmediatamente después de que nombraran a Serena ganadora de la llave. Clemont no pudo evitar preocuparse, conociéndolos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

El Profesor Sycamore posó una palma sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndolo.

—Nosotros nos iremos primero —le dijo, ante la mirada confusa de Alain y Mairin—, pueden ir después al Laboratorio, vamos a festejar.

—¿Eh? Pero quería felicitar a Serena ahora —la pelirroja replicó.

El Profesor se volteó hacia ella, sin que Clemont pudiera verlo, para guiñarle un ojo.

—Vamos a decorar el Laboratorio, ¿sí?

—Ah, sí… —respondió todavía sin entender.

—De acuerdo, cuando mi padre y Bonnie regresen les diré —el rubio asintió sonriendo.

—Necesitaremos más manos, Tierno y Trevor, ¿pueden venir con nosotros?

—¿Una fiesta? —Tierno repitió feliz—, yay, es una buena oportunidad para mostrar nuestros nuevos pasos de baile.

—Por supuesto iremos, Profesor —el pelirrojo asintió.

El edificio se fue vaciando poco a poco, Serena y Shauna habían vuelto a los vestidores, por lo que él también decidió salir fuera para esperar. Suponía que su padre y Bonnie regresarían ahí mismo, segundos después, el ruido de la motoneta lo alertó.

Bonnie bajó apresurada con un ramo de flores.

—¿Flores? —él las miró.

—¿Y Serena? —la pequeña preguntó.

—Sigue dentro.

Tanto padre como hija suspiraron aliviados.

Las risas de las chicas captaron la atención de la familia.

—¡Serena!

Bonnie se adelantó sonriente hacia ella, y ese gesto bastó para que un escalofrío recorriera a Clemont por completo.

—¡Toma! —le extendió el ramo—, mi hermano las compró, pero es tímido para dártelas.

—¿Eh? —el aludido saltó sorprendido—, ¡Bonnie!

Serena contempló el ramo de iris, las flores entre azules y moradas, iluminando sus ojos. Después miró a Clemont, totalmente sonrojado, igual que ella.

—¡Gr-gracias! —balbuceó.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, no podía aclarar el malentendido.

—Serena —Shauna le habló en un susurro, aprovechando que Clemont y Bonnie discutían como niños—, ¿le gustas a Clemont?

—No, no, para nada, solo somos amigos —respondió nerviosa.

—Supongamos por un momento que sí, ¿sientes algo por él?

—Es mi amigo —contestó, tapándose parte del rostro con el cabello—, si lo viera de otra forma, ¿qué pasaría con nuestra amistad?

—No pienses así —le sonrió—, puede que te lleves una sorpresa. Yo estoy casi segura de eso —le guiñó un ojo.

Serena la miró con duda, por lo que, solo pudo suspirar.

ღ

El Laboratorio estaba decorado con algunos globos y serpentinas, las mesas estaban puestas con comida y bebidas, y la música sonaba con volumen bajo. El Profesor Sycamore y Meyer brindaban con jugo, Sophie y Cosette charlaban con Mairin, Trevor conversaba con Alain acerca de los hallazgos en sus investigaciones y Tierno mostraba sus pasos de baile a los demás.

—La próxima vez será tu turno, Shauna —el Profesor volteó a verla.

—¡Sí!

—Serena, tú ya tienes todas las llaves, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras esperas la Clase Maestra? —Meyer le preguntó con curiosidad—, puedes quedarte en casa todo el tiempo que quieras.

—S-sí, gracias —asintió contenta—, creo que iré a Vaniville a visitar a mi madre.

—Esa es una maravillosa idea —Sycamore asintió también—, no deben olvidar llamar a sus padres de vez en cuando —volteó a ver al resto.

—Profesor, ¿puedo salir a jugar con los Pokémon? —Bonnie lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Por supuesto, estarán contentos de tener a alguien que juegue con ellos.

—Serena —la pequeña la buscó—, ¿me acompañas?

—Claro —le sonrió.

Shauna se reía con las tonterías de Tierno y Clemont vigilaba a Chespin que miraba embelesado la comida.

Cuando salieron al jardín, por alguna extraña razón, el ambiente entre ellas se puso un poco tenso, la siempre alegre Bonnie de pronto lucía seria, quizá, nerviosa también. Serena no comprendía por qué.

—Serena, estoy feliz de haberte conocido —le sonrió.

—Yo también, Bonnie.

—El viaje que hicimos fue muy divertido —continuó—, quiero que pase el tiempo para que el Profesor me dé mi primer Pokémon.

En su bolsa, Dedenne refunfuñó molesto.

—Dedenne es de mi hermano —volteó a ver al ratón—, pero cuando sea una entrenadora viajarás conmigo —le dijo.

—¿Ya sabes a quién vas a elegir? —la castaña sintió curiosidad.

—Creo que a… Froakie —respondió—, pero Fennekin es muy lindo y Charizard es sorprendente.

—Aun tienes tiempo para decidir —dijo emocionada, recordaba la carita tierna de Fennekin antes de escogerlo—, ¡serás una gran entrenadora, no tengo ninguna duda de eso!

Bonnie volteó a verla, al borde de las lágrimas, completamente feliz.

—¿Sabes? También he estado pensado otra cosa —continuó, nerviosa—, eres muy bonita, te gustan los Pokémon, tus pokélitos son los mejores que he probado, eres amable y valiente.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró, tenía un presentimiento.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Por eso, creo que tú eres la indicada —le sonrió—, Serena, _s'il vous plaît_. ¿Podrías cuidar de mi hermano? —le pidió cálidamente, sin arrodillarse como un poeta en el suelo, mirándola fijamente, con los ojos titilándole.

El mundo se le vino encima, su primera reacción fue querer negarse rotundamente, pero el rostro esperanzado de Bonnie la hizo detenerse.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

—Claro —la rubia asintió contenta.

La garganta se le resecó, no sabía qué hacer.


	12. La hora de avanzar

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Muchas gracias por continuar esta historia, han pasado un par de cosas, pero no se me olvida escribir. Por eso, tuve un momento de inspiración y decidí actualizar. He estado viendo el anime de Sun & Moon y me gustaría escribir algo sobre una rareship, pero eso más adelante se verá. Por el momento, les dejo el capítulo, lento pero seguro seguimos avanzando. :)

Agradecimientos infinitos a todos los que leen y se toman un momento para comentar.

* * *

 **Más allá de los sueños**

 **Dream #10: La hora de avanzar**

No era una exageración decir que Serena apenas había conciliado el sueño. La vergüenza, la duda, el miedo y los nervios la hacían temblar, probablemente, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así.

Antes de iniciar su viaje había rechazado a otros niños del pueblo, y durante su viaje, solo Tierno se había "enamorado" de ella, pero en realidad dudaba de la seriedad de sus palabras. Pero en ese momento, Clemont, su amigo…

Se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, no quería salir de la cama.

—A mí… me gusta Ash, ¿no?

Y eso no era una mentira. El entrenador de Kanto le había atraído por su amabilidad en la infancia y después, por su valentía, determinación y amor por los Pokémon. Pero… había un _algo_ diferente en ella, su corazón no bailaba como antes cuando pensaba en él.

Entonces lo comprendió.

—Creo que ya es hora… —murmuró.

—Serena —la voz de Bonnie a su lado, la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza—, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Debería llamar a mi hermano?

—Estoy bien —de inmediato asomó la cabeza, sonriendo con nervios—. Hoy regresaré a Vaniville para ver a mamá.

La pequeña rubia la observó fijamente. Serena lucía extraña y era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más de unos segundos.

—Ya veo… —de pronto, Bonnie se sentía culpable.

—Pero tranquila —la castaña le puso una mano sobre el hombro—, espero que tú, Clemont y Meyer puedan ir a verme a la Clase Maestra.

—Seguro que papá querrá —asintió sonriendo sutilmente.

ɞ

Las calles de ciudad Lumiose eran preciosas, los balcones llenos de flores y los entrenadores paseando con sus Pokémon. Serena respiró el aire fresco de la mañana cuando salió para ser despedida por sus amigos.

—Seguro iremos a apoyarte a la Clase Maestra —Meyer le sonrió.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—¿Entonces irás a Pueblo Vaniville? —el rubio preguntó.

—Sí, quiero visitar a mamá.

—Clemont, deberías acompañarla —el mayor miró a su hijo.

La castaña pegó un brinquito en su lugar, por lo que Clemont la miró con cierta confusión. Bonnie en tanto, desvió la mirada incómoda.

—¿Está bien? —el rubio preguntó inseguro.

—Ah, sí, por favor —Serena asintió nerviosa. Luego notó el cambio de ánimo de su amiga—. Bonnie, en serio pensaré en lo que me pediste —se acercó a ella, sonriéndole con calidez.

Clemont las miró sin entender, mientras que Meyer sonrió satisfecho.

—Está bien —Bonnie asintió.

Una vez que los dos se hubieran alejado de la casa, el mayor cerró la puerta y observó a Bonnie con una sonrisa.

—-¿Sucedió algo con Serena? —preguntó.

—Le pedí que cuidara de mi hermano —la rubia respondió con los ojos llorosos—, pero si no quiere… no quiero que odie a mi hermano o que cambie conmigo —sollozo.

Meyer posó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, desordenándole el cabello.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento con ellos —le guiñó un ojo—, hazle caso a tu viejo padre.

Y tal vez fue la confianza con la que su padre lo afirmaba, que Bonnie también sonrió.

ɞ

Algunas veces, las cosas suceden como si fueran obra del destino. En un momento de tranquilidad, una imagen, un sonido, el aroma o una sensación, pueden evocar recuerdos del pasado.

Aquello había sido inesperado.

Mientras caminaban, un déjà vu pasó por la mente de ambos, el paisaje era el mismo de aquella despedida. _El día que Ash se había marchado de Kalos._ Serena observó el suelo con atención, casi queriendo recordar sus pisadas y la tierra mojándose con sus lágrimas.

—Clemont —lo llamó en voz baja—, ¿hace cuánto que Ash se fue?

—Han pasado unos meses.

—Ya veo —murmuró—, ¿sabes? Recordé el día que se fue.

—Yo también.

—Es extraño… —sonrió de pronto.

En realidad, estaba nerviosa por estar a solas con él (teniendo en cuenta la petición de Bonnie y sus propias dudas personales), pero a la vez, también se sentía cómoda. Clemont la había acompañado y escuchado en su momento de mayor debilidad, y de nuevo ahí se encontraban, caminando por el mismo sendero.

Era un cúmulo interesante de emociones.

—¿Qué cosa? —su compañero la miró con intriga.

—Ese día, cuando Ash se marchó, sentí que de alguna forma el mundo terminaba —respondió—, el chico que me gusta se fue sin entender mis sentimientos, o quizá lo sabía y no quería lastimarme, quién sabe.

—Serena… —Clemont la llamó con preocupación, pero ella solo le sonrió.

—Y ese día, mientras me acompañabas a casa, no paraba de llorar —recordó—, pero, por alguna razón, hoy el camino es diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—Ni siquiera yo sé bien qué es lo que intento decirte —continuó apenada—, siempre voy a sentir nostalgia cuando piense en Ash, pero ya no la profunda tristeza de antes... el paso del tiempo es asombroso en ese aspecto. Creo que es hora de avanzar.

Por un instante, el corazón de Clemont saltó, aunque no supo si de tristeza o felicidad.

—Me alegra oír que quieres seguir adelante.

—Me alegra que estés conmigo en este momento —respondió con sinceridad.

Ambos se avergonzaron con el comentario, pero se sentían felices.

ɞ

Una vez que estuvo de regreso en Vaniville, Serena empezó a contar a su madre los detalles de su viaje y sus presentaciones, las personas que había conocido y las dificultades que había atravesado.

—¿Mamá?

En un momento, Serena volteó a ver a su madre como una niña pequeña que quiere pedir permiso para salir a jugar, Grace se extrañó por el gesto.

—Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—Eh… uhm… quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes si estás enamorada? —preguntó bajito, con la cabeza agachada.

La mayor pestañeó un par de veces, esperaba cualquier otra cosa, menos esa pregunta.

—Pues… —sonrió animada—, cuando te das cuenta, ya estás pensando en esa persona, sientes cómo el corazón se acelera, te pones nerviosa cuando estás con él, pero disfrutas su compañía y prestas más atención a las cualidades y a los detalles.

—Mamá, ¿todavía piensas en papá?

Serena aún lo recordaba, un hombre amable que la cargaba apenas regresaba a casa.

—A veces —asintió sin perder la sonrisa—, pero cuando él se fue, mi preocupación se volvió la niña pequeña que no paraba de llorar.

—¿Cómo supiste que era el indicado?

—Cuando me ganó en una carrera de Rhyhorn —respondió riendo—, él era el corredor más rápido que jamás vi y un gran entrenador también. Todavía lo es, seguro.

—¿Crees que un día regrese?

—Puede ser, pero puede no serlo también —dijo, acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Serena, ¿te gusta alguien?

—No estoy segura —respondió con duda—, pero creo que es un gran chico —sonrió.

—A veces la persona menos esperada termina siendo el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas.

Serena lo sabía de sobra. Ash viajaría por el mundo una y otra vez, hasta alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Él no era de un solo compañero y seguirlo en su viaje sin fin, solo la alejaría de su anhelo por convertirse en la mejor artista Pokémon.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era hora de avanzar.

Ella no podía caminar a su lado.

* * *

 _._

 _._

.

 _Notas adicionales:_

Originalmente, Ash iba a tener participación directa en este capítulo, pero decidí cambiar mi guión. En lo personal, creo que tiene mucho mérito cuando uno solo acepta que no puede estar con la persona que quiere y decide seguir adelante con su vida. No cualquiera lo hace, requiere convicción y valor. Con la participación de Ash buscaría desanimar a Serena de alguna forma, pero preferí que ella reafirmara de nuevo que no podía estar con él, que el mundo no se terminaba por eso y que ella debe seguir su camino en lo sentimental. No sé si es la decisión correcta para los lectores, pero me siento conforme.


End file.
